


now everything is easy (cause of you)

by starrydrowse



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Deacury Week 2019, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, freddie loves him a lot, john is certified Babie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydrowse/pseuds/starrydrowse
Summary: John hums, stretching out like a cat in the sun, before slowly relaxing again and staring up at Freddie. Freddie’s eyes are fixed on the television again, his hand still absentmindedly petting John’s hair. John loves him so much it’s overwhelming for a moment.“Kiss, please,” he says softly.Freddie blinks down at him before he sighs, playful, bending to kiss him with a smile on his lips.*Or, John is feeling happy and playful and in love. Freddie is always willing to indulge him.
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 21
Kudos: 91
Collections: Deacury Week 2019





	now everything is easy (cause of you)

**Author's Note:**

> my contribution to deacury week! sorry it's late, i had exams :/ but it's here now! i went with the prompt "lazy sunday cuddles" and boy did it make me soft. i've never written deacury before but i'm ngl i'm a little in love with them, they're very soft and Babie
> 
> this is set around 1973ish, but i mean you can picture it whenever you want i suppose
> 
> as usual, thank you to my sweet friend finn who helps me edit and hypes me up! ily finn ♡ (check out their [tumblr](https://get-on-your-bikes-and-ride.tumblr.com)/[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/pseuds/peachydeacon)!)
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> title is from the song our house by crosby, stills, nash & young

When John wakes up with his head in Freddie’s lap, he’s warm and cozy and content. 

There’s a blanket pulled up over his shoulders that wasn’t there before— the one Freddie had made when he’d gone through his knitting phase. It’s deep plum in colour and has more than a few holes from skipped stitches, but it’s soft and warm and that’s all that matters, really. It’s a cold wintery day, snow blowing around outside the window, and their flat has never been known for being well-insulated. 

_Cabaret_ still playing on the television, so John figures he can’t have slept for too long. Freddie’s fingers are slowly stroking through his hair, gentle and soothing, and John sighs through his nose, nuzzling closer into Freddie’s lap and pulling the blanket up to his chin. 

“You’re awake,” comes Freddie’s voice, soft and smooth like honey.

John grunts quietly. “No ‘m not,” he mumbles, everything in him still heavy and weighed down with sleep. 

Freddie laughs softly, a sweet melodic sound, and John can’t help but crack a smile.

“Good nap?”

John nods, finally cracking his eyes open and tilting his head up to give Freddie a sleepy smile. Freddie smiles back, all soft eyes, and it fills John’s chest with something warm. He hums, stretching out like a cat in the sun, before slowly relaxing again and staring up at Freddie. Freddie’s eyes are fixed on the television again, his hand still absentmindedly petting John’s hair. John loves him so much it’s overwhelming for a moment.

“Kiss, please,” he says softly. 

Freddie blinks down at him before he sighs, playful, bending to kiss him with a smile on his lips.

They stay like that for another while, John dozing with his head in Freddies’ lap while the film plays. Finally, the credits start rolling, and Freddie sighs heavily.

“Should probably get started on supper,” he muses.

John frowns, grunting. “Don’t wanna move,” he mumbles, pressing his face into Freddie’s lap.

“I know,” Freddie sighs, still slowly running his fingers through John’s hair, “but we’ve got to eat something.”

John _is_ hungry, he has to admit, but he’s also warm and relaxed and comfortable where he is and getting up quite honestly sounds like the last thing he wants to do.

“C’mon, Deaks,” Freddie says after a moment, nudging him gently. John groans, making Freddie chuckle.

John does move then— and for a moment, Freddie really thinks he’s going to let him up— but then John is throwing himself back onto Freddie’s lap, sitting this time, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in his chest as he giggles. Freddie makes a surprised sound, but then he’s laughing too, squeezing John’s small frame in his arms.

“You can’t move now,” John says triumphantly. “I’ve got you pinned down.” He pulls back to stare Freddie down, doing a poor job of suppressing his grin.

Freddie quirks an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

John nods. There’s something happy and giddy bubbling inside his chest that he can’t quite explain, and he finds that he can’t help but lean in to kiss him then, smiling against his lips. It shocks another bright laugh out of Freddie, but a moment later he’s kissing him back, so sweetly. When John pulls away he doesn’t go far, just grinning playfully before he starts pressing sweet kisses onto Freddie’s cheeks, his forehead, his chin, the tip of his nose, giggling the whole time.

“ _What_ has gotten into you?” Freddie laughs, squirming under him.

John just giggles, pressing smacking kisses to Freddie’s jaw.

Suddenly there are strong hands on his waist, lifting him up and tossing him back onto the couch. John shrieks with laughter, landing on his back as Freddie climbs over him, kneeling between his legs with a wide grin as he starts to tickle him.

John squeals, giggling uncontrollably as Freddie tickles his sides. “Freddie! Fred— st-stop it!” His stomach hurts from laughter as he tries to squirm away.

Feeling mischievous, he reaches out almost blindly and grabs Freddie’s crotch, squeezing. Freddie yelps, his eyebrows shooting up. “You _minx!_ ” he exclaims.

John just giggles again, pulling him down by his shirt to kiss him. It’s harder this time, deeper, and Freddie kisses him still so sweetly but now with a hunger and a want that makes John’s toes curl. As Freddie kisses him, John slips a hand down to grab Freddie’s cock through his pyjama pants again, palming him gently, and Freddie makes another surprised sound into his mouth before he moans, a filthy sound that goes straight to John’s dick.

“You’re insatiable, you know that?” Freddie teases. John laughs.

“Mhm.”

He tugs Freddie’s pyjama pants down enough to get his hand around his cock, spitting into his hand before curling it around him. It’s still a little dry, and John reaches blindly behind his head, fishing for the bottle of lube he’d stashed under the pillow earlier that day when they’d first decided to have a lazy movie-watching sort of afternoon. Freddie laughs when he sees it, mumbling something about John being ridiculous and loving him so much. John slicks up his hand before he curls it around Freddie again, everything now so wonderfully wet, and Freddie sighs through his nose, tipping his head forward to rest his forehead against John’s.

He’s only half hard, but John strokes him evenly with a tight fist, and before long Freddie is heavy and straining in his hand. He’s looking down at John with dark eyes that are still so impossibly warm and loving, and John watches his eyelashes flutter when he squeezes the head and flicks his wrist.

“Hang on,” Freddie says quietly, leaning back to kick his pyjama pants off and then tugging John’s down, tossing them both onto the floor beside the couch. He slots himself back over John, squirting some lube onto his hand before wrapping his hand around John’s cock, stroking him slowly and evenly, matching John’s rhythm.

“Aren’t you glad I thought ahead?” John says softly, a teasing smirk on his face.

Freddie just shakes his head fondly, his eyes bright and a smile playing on his lips, and then he kisses John again, soundly.

They’re in no rush. It’s all slow, honeyed pleasure as they slowly rock together, and after a few moments Freddie wraps his hand around the both of them, pressing their cocks together and making John whimper in the back of his throat, his hips bucking at the delicious feeling of skin on skin.

“Freddie,” he sighs, his head tipping back and his eyes fluttering shut as he pulls his hand away and lets Freddie take control, lets him set the pace. His hips move slowly, rocking into Freddie’s hand as Freddie presses their pricks together and strokes them both lazily.

John looks so unbelievably soft under him, bathed in the yellow lamplight, soft and sleepy and blissed out, and when he wraps his arms around Freddie’s neck and pulls him closes Freddie can’t help but kiss him so lovingly it actually makes his chest ache.

It’s so good that John is dizzy with it, dizzy with the feeling of Freddie all around him, with how gently Freddie is touching him and how much he loves him and when Freddie breaks the kiss John doesn’t let him go far, holding him so close they’re sharing the same air. Freddie does something then, flicks his wrist and tightens his fist, and it makes John whine, a quiet _“oh”_ falling from his lips.

“Alright?” Freddie whispers.

“Feels so good,” John sighs.

“Yeah?”

John nods breathlessly. “Don’t speed up.”

He can’t hold back the soft sounds he’s making, soft gasps and sighs, quiet hitches of breath, his eyes closed and his lips parted as he lets himself sink in the warm, honeyed pleasure.

He isn’t sure how long they stay like that together before Freddie’s rhythm starts to falter, his movements becoming a little unsteady and his breathing a little more shallow.

“Close?” he asks.

John nods, his breath catching as Freddie thumbs over his slit, his hips jerking. The pleasure builds between his hips, bright and warm, the tension growing until, finally, it snaps.

 _“Freddie,”_ he gasps as he tumbles over the edge, as he comes up onto his chest, his back arched and his mouth open in a silent cry. The sight of John, all flushed and pretty, coming for him, pushes Freddie over the edge too, and he moans into the crook of John’s neck as he comes.

When they come down from it John feels warm and relaxed and sated, his limbs filled with something pleasant and weightless, and after a long moment he cracks his eyes open, fixing Freddie with a dopey smile. Freddie laughs and kisses him.

“Okay,” Freddie says finally, “Now it’s _really_ time to start on supper.”

John groans, wrapping his arms around Freddie’s neck and holding him close, trying to pull him down to lay on him properly. “Cuddles first.”

Freddie wrinkles his nose. “You’ve got come all over your shirt.”

John glances down and hums. “So do you.”

Freddie groans.

“We probably should’ve taken them off first,” John muses, and Freddie makes a soft sound of agreement.

John tugs a little harder and Freddie sighs, lets himself be pulled down to lie fully on top of John and lets John wrap his arms around him and tangle their legs together. 

“Just five minutes,” John mumbles into Freddie’s neck.

Freddie sighs, but there’s a fond smile playing on his lips. He presses a kiss to John’s hairline. “Five minutes,” he agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> comments keep me goin so if you liked this please consider letting me know!!
> 
> come talk to me on my [tumblr](https://starrydrowse.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
